


the nun on the beach

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice runs away from Briarcliff.





	the nun on the beach

"If it's all right with you, I would like to go leg-deep in the water to cool off." 

"Why wouldn't it be all right with me? I told you, Mary, I'm not Sister Jude. I don't make the rules!"

Sister Mary Eunice smiled, watching Lana take a bite of her avocado toast on whole wheat bread. The sweet, blonde nun pressed one hand up against her white bath towel that was draped over her right shoulder and descended down the wooden deck steps of their rented beach house.

Lana dropped her toast onto a plate while chewing and sprinkled crumbs off her fingers. She watched the back of Mary Eunice walk through the beach in a white cotton summer dress over a solid, black one-piece bathing suit. Sister Mary Eunice had never seen the ocean before. The water fascinated her. Lana swallowed bits of her breakfast and stared through her pair of sunglasses at the young nun taking baby steps towards the foamy, rolling waves. She stared as Mary dipped all her toes and feet, her body seizing with her shoulders hunched up from touching the water's cold temperature. Lana Winters had fallen for Mary Eunice McKee without even realizing it. She found herself rising from the patio table to join the nun on the beach.

The wind was blowing thick brown strands of Lana's hair into her face, while she slowly padded her bare feet through the wet sand with her hands tucked underneath her armpits. "How's the water, Sister?"

"Wonderful," Mary Eunice giggled. Then she bent over and flicked some water at the reporter, who deliberately started splashing her right back. The two ladies had themselves a small water play fight with joyful screams of laughter. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Arden wears a most troublesome expression on his aging, old face, as he stands beside Sister Jude at her desk with two police officers investigating a missing person's case. The missing whereabouts of Sister Mary Eunice.

"Where was the last place you saw Ms. McKee?" 

"I already told you, she was in the garden, watering those awful, dead rosebushes of hers!" Sister Jude snapped at the first officer, who flinched back from the angry sound in her voice. "She prays every morning there's life to them, but it's much too late for that. They're so dry, so shriveled up, it's pathetic!"

"Where would you think she'd go?" the second officer spoken.

"You're the experts! Go find her!" Dr. Arden shouted.

The officers bow their heads and leave. Sister Jude cups her chin with her hands above her desk with Dr. Arden pacing back and forth. His mind full of dark, inappropriate thoughts of Sister Mary Eunice.


End file.
